


Game Grumps VS - Pillow Wars Edition

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Extreme Pillow Fighting Action, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pillow fight to end all pillow fights has arrived.<br/>Featuring Grump and Not-So-Grump.</p><p>[012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Grumps VS - Pillow Wars Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get back to writing soon when exam season is over with. Until then please enjoy my small offering to you <3

"God damnit Arin!" Dan yells, swinging his pillow with all his might at Arin.  
Arin is almost doubled-over from laughing so much, but manages to dodge Dan's impending attack. He hoists his pillow over his shoulder, ready to strike Dan when he lands.

Dan tumbles to the floor, not expecting to have missed, and is met with a forceful nudge on the back by Arin's pillow.  
"You can't get me that easily!" Arin taunts, taking another swing at Dan.

Dan rolls onto his back and uses an arm to block any further hits from his face, using his other hand to search for his weapon. Arin circles Dan to limit how much he can search, taking several more swings.  
"You asshole!" Dan playfully cries out, punching against Arin's pillow. Arin giggles and decides to let off from battering Dan any more, stepping away.

Dan tugs the edge of his pillow back towards him, and carefully stands up again. After Arin assumes he's ready, he chants his battlecry and swoops back into the action.

All that can be heard in the apartment is Dan and Arin's laughter and the sound of soft cushions smacking against each other every so often.

Arin attempts to go for a low blow, but Dan's relentlessness means he lands a blow right in Arin's forehead.

"Ah!" Arin says, stumbling away from Dan. It seems that Dan hasn't registered he's hit Arin as he continues to whirl his pillow around viciously, making a tornado of feathery death. Arin smirks and enjoys watching Dan tire himself out.

Dan pretends to pant and slows his motions down. Arin falls for the trick, charging back to Dan with his pillow held tightly in his hands over his head. With a glint in his eye, Dan snaps into a horizontal swing, which contacts Arin's side before Arin can take his shot. Arin moves with Dan's pillow, tripping and meeting the floor with a string of curses.

Dan calmly walks over to Arin, and kicks Arin's pillow across the apartment.  
"No!" shouts Arin, watching his last hope of victory fly away from him.

Dan plants his foot on the wreck of a body that is Arin, thrusting his pillow into the air as if it were a sword.

"Danny wins!"

He's too busy playing a chorus of applause in his mind to notice Arin roll away. The joy spread on Dan's face quickly wipes away to reveal true horror as he topples to collide against Arin and the floor. Hearing Dan screaming as he is vanquished makes Arin burst out in a series of chuckles. Dan joins him in the laughter until both their stomachs hurt, and they wiggle their limbs softly at each other.

"Shh!"  
Arin puts a finger on Dan's lips to catch his attention.  
"I think I can hear someone's car," Arin comments.

They make their way over to the window. It overlooks the parking lot below their block of apartments, and sure enough, there's a distinct beat-up car unloading shopping bags.  
"Dude," Dan says, pointing at the pillows behind them, "what if we...?"  
"Yes!" Arin replies.

They creep across the apartment, as if the people below could hear them, and collect their pillows. Dan gestures Arin to hide on one side of the hallway, whilst he takes the opposite side.

Outside, Ross and Barry are carrying armfuls of grocery bags along the corridor. When they reach the correct door, Ross offers his share of the bags to Barry without asking, and balances them on top of Barry's bags.

"Hey, careful!" Barry mutters.  
"You can manage just for a sec," Ross says, patting his pants for his door key.  
After what seems like an eternity to Barry, Ross fishes the key from his pocket, and brings it up the keyhole.

The door swings open, hits the wall of the entrance hallway, and bounces back slightly. Ross relieves Barry of the extra load, and they walk in together.

Arin smirks, and gives Dan a nod. Dan nods back to acknowledge their plan will begin. Quickly, they draw their pillows from behind them and prep them to swing.

Barry turns to shut the door behind him when--

"COME AT US SCRUBLORDS, WE'RE RIPPED!"  
Dan and Arin manically charge down the hallway, all mercy drained from their eyes. Ross and Barry freeze in alarm, watching as their assailants' pillows smash into their faces.


End file.
